Limbless Despair
by funikistune
Summary: A one-shot of a "backstory" for Underswapped!MK. Please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it.


_This is a one-shot Underswap AU idea I had in mind. Based off of seeing some fanart of Underswapped MK, I got really inspired, so here's my take on a super short "backstory" of MK. Btw Nonarmis is "No Arms" in Latin. ;)_

* * *

A scientist has a right to know what is and what isn't. We explore that right. Making sure we know every bit of what is and isn't, but sometimes we take too much of our right and it becomes more of a privilege.

Here in this story, there is a tale of a scientist who dared to seek beyond what is and isn't. Hoping to find more out of what the world held for them, even if it meant imminent failure. Would it truly be worth their time as one of the beings of science? The answer to that was held in just an arm's length of the professor, but he didn't have any arms to grasp that solution. Reaching further with a nose too close, Professor M. K. Nonarmis would claim what was rightfully theirs. They wanted to prove that they could save monster kind from it's cold and hardening times in the underbelly of the "human's" surface without using the means of a SOUL. For they feared using a SOUL would only endanger monster kind from ever reuniting with the humans peacefully, but would such a thing be truly terrible? Nonarmis wished that they could prove it to be such a terrible thing to tamper with, but due to their limited resources and technology down below, they were trapped in a corner. Being stuck in this corner, Nonarmis decided to make use of the human garbage that piled itself in the Waterfall's pit and went on to create the greatest and yet mysterious invention that underground was gifted long ago.

The Core.

It's properties would help generate enough magic to stimulate each monster in the underground with enough powerful energy equivalent to a human's soul. Therefore, they could break free from the clutches of the darkness and reach the sunlight once more. Monsters would grow and learn about humans up close and personal without using old and worn history books, that would be eventually outdated, so they could learn from their past mistakes and make the best of amends with mankind. Nonarmis wanted to make this work, their latest and marvelous creation, but even so they would have to work to obtain this machinery's capablities to free their kind of this wretched imprisionment.

Nonarmis, while working with his trusted crew of workers, decided to test out some of the Core's energy levels. Since it wouldn't be powered enough until they found the correct ingredients, Nonarmis was looking for the most determined monsters in the kingdom to work alongside them. They had scheduled and met with all of the acclaimed "determined" monsters, but none made it past the final tests or even the first ones. Their work was frustrating them, but they were not ready to give up just yet. The professor decided then it was time to bring a variety of traits into the tests. Courage, Patience, Integrity, and all other sorts of traits were being located in monster SOUL's for testing. Once more, their patience was tested and none of the selected monsters passed. Monsters never had the unique traits humans did. Even so, every monster was kind and compassionate in some way and never could be an individual trait. Uniqueness was hard to obtain in the life of monsters as contradicting as it sounds. Monsters did express themselves through magic, but never could they express it in their being and SOULs like humans did.

Without any possible candidates for the "ingreditents" to escape, Nonarmis began to question if they would ever find the true way out of this hell hole. It then struck upon them as they pondered: What if monster SOULs could evolve? There were such things as Boss monster SOULs like those of Asgore and Toriel, but how did they achieve these levels of great power? They thought for a moment more and decided to make this the newest side of research. Taking patients and those in a state of near death, Nonarmis mixed and poured all they could into strange blobs of magic and injected them into the dying patients. Their SOULs soon absorbed the magic and they persisted to live on, but as things went smoothly for a couple moments their dust spread all over the room. Nonarmis nearly went insane, their research was beginning to collapse all at once and hope was almost lost. The only way to know how monster boss SOULs worked was to visit the ones with them. Unbeknownst to them, they had jealously blooming all over their own labs. The Queen Toriel agreed to discussing her boss SOUl with Nonarmis to help with some of their research. The crew was furious, not only due to Nonarmis taking all of the credit, but also due to not being able to help out with the research. Never good enough, not too brilliant as Nonarmis, or even being able to save their families at all, the scientists were conflicted and maddened. Most of the scientists decided to leave the Core laboratories to return home to their families, but the rest stayed to deal with their head leader. While away, the crew discussed and distinguished that Nonarmis was to be stopped at all costs. Their plan was to threaten him enough to get them to quit, so they could work quietly without the complaints of an armless idiot making their pointless demands. As Nonarmis returned to get back to work, they were confronted by their remaining crew. Furious and confused, Nonarmis took the defensive, knowing well that their crew would become fed up with them at some point. But as the threats became more volatile and aggressive, the darker it became for Nonarmis. Darker and darker, the darkness grows, photon readings show negative signs. This next experiment seems very, very interesting. As they were pushed into the abyss a final thought flooded to their mind. Thinking of their own family at home.

"What do you two think?"


End file.
